


maybe this is love

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: "oh, and also, ruby,” serim starts again, turning to woobin who has been staring at him for a while. a long while, maybe. “thank you for still keeping me in your speed dial list."
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 24





	maybe this is love

“there you are,” woobin hears a relieved sigh behind him, and after, he feels a pair of arms around him. “let’s go home, ruby. it's already 3 a.m.”

"did i drunk call you or something?" woobin can still feel his head getting dizzier, unable to remember if he really call serim, but he can't deny how secure he feels inside serim’s hug. _it’s been too long._

"you're not the one who called me, sadly." serim says while ruffling the younger’s hair, "it was mogu. he was using your phone." 

"he is so annoying!"

“hey, don’t get mad at him later. he is just worried about you."

"where is he now?"

”i asked him to go home with allen. i told him i can handle this situation by myself and i would bring you home safely." 

"i don't need your help! i can handle myself!" woobin squirms, trying to get himself out of serim's hug but he keeps the younger close to him. 

"ruby, let me take you home tonight." serim pleads, intertwining their hands together before he begins to draw small circle on the back of woobin’s hand. "i am worried about you, ruby. jungmo said you have been drinking a lot." 

“why would you care about me? you yourself said that we are on a break,” serim can feels the glare from woobin, but at least he has stopped fidgeting around to escape from the hug.

“still, ruby...let me take you home, okay?”

"will you stay after that?" woobin asks him, firmly, just like the last time when he told serim that he doesn't want to give their relationship a pause because he thinks they're both doing just fine together. but serim was thinking otherwise, and woobin couldn’t stop himself but to overthink about it. even until now, he wonders what did he do that serim asked for a break.

"only if you allow me to..." woobin turns and looks at serim straight to his eyes. he can see how worried the elder is. woobin realises, after all, he doesn't want to get over serim and maybe, the older doesn't either.

"whatever! just take me home. i’m tired!" the corner of serim’s lips curl, forming a bright smile and woobin feels the hug get tighter now. 

"if that’s what you want, baby.” 

"don't call me that!" woobin wants to hit serim, but serim quickly drags him to his car, receiving incoherent complains from the latter.

thankfully, serim’s car was parked right in front of the bar. woobin’s hand almost reaches the handle, but serim is faster, immediately pulling the car door for woobin. woobin turns and stares at him, obviously annoyed and serim chuckles. 

“if not a baby, then a princess?” woobin ignores, not saying a word as he enters serim's car. serim sighs before he closes the door, running to the driver side after. 

silence fills up the car for the first few minutes of the ride. woobin leans on the window, still feeling like his world is spinning.

_how much did he drink, exactly?_

_it’s not your fault,_ his drunken self whispers to himself. _it’s not your fault that park serim made you fall head over heels for him and leave you hanging with no explanation._

they were doing fine, woobin is sure of that, even when he knows he is not really sane right now. but suddenly serim refused to meet him, stopped replying to his texts, all calls left unanswered—serim basically ghosted him, and woobin didn’t understand why, he still doesn’t. 

he thought, _maybe serim found someone else._ but when he asked allen, allen said that serim have been isolating himself from everyone.

that’s why, thinking that there was something wrong with serim, woobin decided to show up in front of his boyfriend’s door the next day with breakfast that he made for the two of them to eat together. the house was a mess and serim was still asleep, so woobin decided to clean it up first for him. 

it was almost 9 in the morning, when serim finally appeared while woobin was going through a photo album that he found, suggesting that they should take a break from their relationship. 

_but it felt like it’s already over for a long time for woobin._

still, after some not-so-calm talking session, he gave serim some space, understanding that he was probably having a hard time at that moment even though at the same time, he tried to slowly erase serim from his life, thinking that there is no way they will be together again. 

_but he was proven wrong, after serim showed up tonight._

“are you okay now?” woobin asks, glancing at serim whose eyes are focusing on the road. 

“i wouldn’t dare meeting you at a miserable state,” _maybe woobin wasn’t doing enough in making serim believes that he loves him no matter what._ “i’m sorry…and thank you." 

"what are those words for?" 

"i’m sorry for asking you to take a break and hurt you,” he pauses for a second, "and thank you for trusting me to take you home tonight."

"it’s not a big deal,” that may come off colder than what woobin expected it to be, but that doesn’t matter because he is too drunk to even see serim’s reaction clearly. 

the car stops when it meets the red light. woobin sees serim leans back, looking comfortable and relaxed. 

_he definitely looks much better now, thankfully._

"oh, and also, ruby,” serim starts again, turning to woobin who has been staring at him for a while. _a long while, maybe_. “thank you for still keeping me in your speed dial list."

"did jungmo tell you that?" 

"yes," serim bites his lips, lowkey regretting his words. _maybe he shouldn’t have said it at the first place._ "don’t get mad at him—”

"not now, maybe later,” woobin sighs while he closes his eyes, trying to sleep, "i am too tired now." 

“just sleep, i will wake you up later,” serim promises. woobin just nods, fidgeting around until he finds a comfortable way to sit there. 

he is slowly falling asleep, on his way to the dreamland when he hears the words he hasn't heard for months now. it was uttered softly, almost too faint as it blends with the sound from the car, but he is sure that he heard it right. 

woobin smiles, before he stretches his hand to find serim’s hand that was resting on the steering wheel. 

“i mean it when i say i will always be here for you, i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please talk to me or send me some prompts <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonrubys)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/arieslilac)


End file.
